


Lambent Report

by reisana_devlin



Series: Citrus Farmers of Thedas Presents Lemon Harvests [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Possible Spoilers, Shameless Smut, The Descent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisana_devlin/pseuds/reisana_devlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a draft sitting on my phone because I had this idea of a dark twist. I got hung up on the lemon parts (I may have made a joke here; jury is out) after I finished the Descent DLC. I just had this desire to play out a thought of Cullen who reunites with his Inquisitor after she's spent time in the Deep Roads...and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambent Report

Reisana trudged up the winding stone stairs, looking up at the sheer stone face of the castle. She rolled her eyes as Dorian and Solas argued about the meaning of the Wellspring, the fanatical devotion of the Sha-Brytol, and Valta's strange disappearance. As she caught Cassandra's rolling eyes, Reisana matched the trademark disgusted noise with one of her own.

The elf sighed as she continued into the castle proper, the raised voices of Dorian and Solas fading as she sprinted past her throne, longbow thumping against her back and muscles burning with exhaustion. She growled as she flew up the stairs leading to her spire, vowing the next time she was led to a strange castle that she would take a bedroom on the ground floor.

Reisana fell forward, falling onto her forearms and wrists laid out flat, as she crested the top of the stairs in her room. She winced, the weight of her armor and longbow crushing her into the rumpled carpet runner. Pushing off the stone cold floor, she struggled to her feet and--

Warm, strong hands gripped her arms and helped her to a standing position. Reisana's dark stormy eyes widened as the hands snaked around her back and solid arms crushed her into a wall of chest plate and billowy fur. Her protests died on her chapped lips, smothered in silent greeting as smoother lips closed over her own.

"You shine like a beacon," he murmured, spinning her around and starting the arduous task of untangling her longbow and quiver from her back. Dextrous hands unclasped clasps and belts, dropping pauldrons, gloves, straps, and padding on the way to the steaming clawfoot tub. She stood helpless before the tub as she was disrobed completely.

Sturdy hands grasped her own and tugged, leading her forward. Reisana stepped into the tub gingerly, gasping as she sank into the warm water. She accepted a proffered wash cloth and scented bar of soap, the light mix of elfroot, spindleweed, and felandaris entwined with white tea gathering in her nostrils as she set to working a lather. She swept the cloth over her skin, working away the dirt, dust, and blood caked on her skin. She giggled when a pitcher of water cascaded over her head, mouth spluttering.

As she dipped her soapy limbs under the water, the hands returned, working a shampoo bar through her tangled, sopping tresses. Reisana winced as the fingers picked and tugged and lathered, working out the sweat and dirt and death. A hand tapped her head impatiently, and she dunked herself under the warm water, relieved when the fingers resumed working at her hair. She lifted her head slowly, sighing when a conditioning bar of arbor blessing slid along her scalp.

"Hand me the cloth," he murmured, warm breath melding against her ear. Reisana shuddered, wringing the cloth and depositing a damp wadded cloth into his hands. She writhed when it coasted along her back, freshly lathered. The cloth rubbed cleansing circles, digging into sore muscles and weary tension. She sighed as a warm cascade of water rinsed off the road and adventure and death. Taking the unspoken cue when the hands stopped working her tresses, she dunked her head once more, rinsing away the conditioner.

Reisana surfaced, rivulets of water streaking down her face. Satisfied with their work, she stood and let herself be swaddled with a fluffy soft towel. She set about drying herself off, unwrapping herself to dab away at her feet and legs, letting her toes curl in the soft bear rug set at the foot of the tub. Another towel, fluffy and warm, wrapped around her hair and piled atop her head. For the first time since she collapsed at the top of the stairs, she gazed at Cullen. The dark circles under his eyes matches the desire burning in his eyes as he gently grasped her hands and led her to the edge of her bed.

"Report, Inquisitor," he whispered, sinking to his knees. He grabbed one of her feet and set it on his thigh, uncorking a bottle of elfroot and lavender lotion.

"You saw the reports, Commander," she retorted, flexing her foot to allow him better access about her heel.

"Yes," he said, fingers smoothing around her ankle, "but you didn't tell me anything really about what it was like being down in the uncharted abyss."

Reisana sighed, unsure where to begin.

"The caverns were darker than the blackest night," she started. "Before Renn was murdered, we saw glowing eyes that just winked out. The walls were damp but not dank, and when we proceeded further, the lyrium veins were like trees--or was it the trees looked like untapped veins of lyrium."

Cullen had grabbed her other foot and continued his ministrations, working the lotion into her foot and moving to her calves. She sighed as his fingers spread the unguent, the aches of hard marching and combat seeping out of her muscles. Without his armor, he looked relaxed, his crimson wrap sagging to expose the hard lines of his torso. The corner of his lip tugged upward in a devious smirk.

"Roll onto your stomach," he growled, pushing her feet off his thighs and rising.

Reisana scooted back on the bed and rolled onto her stomach, letting the towel unravel as she moved. She dug in with her elbows and settled down in the plush furs, a gift from Thane Sun-hair. As she relaxed, she squeaked as he sat on her hips and bore his weight down, rolling her hips deeper into the mattress. Strong hands began kneading her shoulders, fingers digging into deep-set knots buried in her muscles. A satisfied groan slipped past her lips as he pushed and dug at her back, transforming into a breathy moan when his hands dug down into the small of her back.

 "What else, Inquisitor?" he breathed, wisps of hair tickling the back of her neck as the towel atop her head unraveled slightly.

"T-the water," she replied, "waves of clear water crashing against islands of stone, lambent lichen peeking out of fissures in sheer walls...honestly, Cullen, did you--"

Her description of the caverns below the Deep Roads was interrupted as the towel wrapped around her head was unwound. Her hair had grown long enough for her lover to gain purchase in grabbing her hair and pulling her onto her hands and knees. Reisana winced, bewildered as she was hauled up. She tilted her head up and rocked back onto her heels, protests and curses dying on her lips as she saw him disrobing.

"Did I say you could stop?" Cullen snarled. "I read the reports. I asked _you_ to report."

She licked her lips as she watched him remove the remainder of his clothes--outer robe, belt, leather pants, soft cotton long johns. Reisana crawled off the bed and went over to turn the fire down, periodically looking over her shoulder to glance at him. When she was satisfied with the low burn of the embers, she rose and strode back to the foot of her fur-laden bed.

Cullen reclined atop the plush furs, the dying glow of the fireplace casting dark ambers and oranges across his body. Reisana crawled forward, breasts swaying, straddling his hips. His hands shot out and grabbed her hips hard, fingers digging into the tired muscles. Sitting up, he leaned forward to nibble along the thin lines of her neck, sinking his teeth and dragging them down slightly.

"What of the Titan?" he murmured against her neck, punctuating his question with a languid thrust of his hips.

Reisana sighed and met his roll with a slow dip of her hips, dragging herself along his burgeoning length slowly. He growled and latched onto her neck with a sharp bite, laving his tongue over the blushing mark. She whined and arched her back, legs splaying further apart as she began melting under his touch.

" _Report, Inquisitor_ ," Cullen whispered darkly, lowering his hands to flick across her tightening points, skin rippled in gooseflesh.

"The Titan," Reisana began slowly, following the firm tugs and rolls as he played with her breasts, "I think it might answer why the Blight has been able to corrupt lyrium."

Calloused fingertips were replaced by a seeking mouth, flicking tongue, and nibbling teeth. A wordless drone built in her throat as his mouth pulled and soothed her nipples, sharp and aching. He chortled softly as he kissed and nipped his way down, snaking along the soft lines of stomach and the edges of ribs and angular hips. Reisana settled back onto the furs, draping her long legs over hard shoulders.

"Lyrium," she breathed, "lives."

Scarred lip curled, he kissed her lips softly, tongue darting out to brush against her pearl. She arched her back and opened her mouth wordlessly as he began to worry at her slickness, coaxing each writhe with a flick of his tongue. A low whine built up and grew into a crescendo as he dipped a couple fingers inside her, stoking the building fire. She snapped her legs around his head as she crested, hips undulating and swaying as the waves abated, his name becoming a waterfall of sighs and whines.

Wiping his mouth on his hand, Cullen clamored over her and dotted small bites along her neck, easing his length into her. He paused to join in her moan, sheathing himself fully to the hilt. He began sliding back and forth inside her, drawing out a new litany of prayers beseeching the Creators to never stop and curses to the Maker before she lapsed into wordless mewls.

Reisana's slender fingers slipped between them, rubbing erratic circles over her pearl. Cullen growled, a low, rough sound, as his hips snapping and falling out of the rapid staccato pulsing he had maintained. His fingers dug deep into her buttocks, biting into the muscular globes, nails clawing down to the bone. She crashed down, slamming her hips to his, as he stilled and roared, releasing his passion inside her. He fell forward, murmuring indecipherable words of endearment as he kissed her passionately, hips twitching. She slid back and pushed him off, rolling over and curling into a ball. He curled behind her and slipped his hand between her legs, idly stroking her.

Reisana swatted his hand away, gasping when his calloused fingers made contact with her hypersensitive nub. He brought his hand up to cradle her breasts, laving her neck with fevered kisses and brushing away damp tendrils of hair. She whined as he ground his hips into her back, rubbing his still throbbing length against the small of her bony back. She got up and staggered to the wash basin, running a damp washcloth between her legs and whimpering at the cold contact as she dabbed away at the seed that spilled out. She tossed her used washcloth into a wicker basket and reached for a clean cloth, dunking it and wringing it out.

She clamored back onto the bed and gently cleaned him, dabbing up the residue of their pleasure mixed on his length. He grunted and grabbed the cloth, throwing it over the bannister. Growling, Cullen pushed Reisana onto her stomach. She gasped in surprise and turned her head, eyes widening in horror as he leaned in, whispered a prayer that sounded like relief for the lyrium he was about to ingest, and bit down hard on her neck. She screamed--

 --and sat up, drenched in sweat-- Reisana clawed at her neck frantically. The flap of her tent flew open as a lean shadow blocked the fire. She scooted back as another shadow joined in, taller and masculine.

"Lethallan," the slender shadow called, soothing and calm, "are you all right?"

"Solas, she wakes up the entire camp screaming bloody murder," snarled the taller shadow, "and you ask if she's all right?"

"I am merely concerned for her well-being, Dorian," snapped the elf as he knelt down and approached the bedroll.

"My friend," Dorian drawled, stepping inside her tent as he reached into his belt pouch for a tiny draught of Riviani dark spiced rum, "you have been having bad dreams since we left the wall leading to the Titan. Maybe a quick swig of this rum will put you back into a dreamless sleep. We'll be at Skyhold tomorrow."

She snatched the tiny bottle and drained the contents, coughing harshly and spluttering. Solas put down another fur blanket and patted her foot, unspoken comfort imparted in the fleeting touch. Reisana gulped and drew the covers up to her neck as her Tevinter friend pinned one of the flaps partially open and sat down just outside her tent. She watched the fires dance down low, her eyelids falling closed as the fire burned low and darkened--

\--she fell, arms spread, falling into the cold, dark water, eyes fixed on the lambent branches entwined against the cool stone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the unholy circle of thirst and our newest member who has fallen into the deep, dark hole known as Noodleville.


End file.
